The MMS (multimedia messaging service) is a messaging service for transmitting multimedia content between mobile phones, between a mobile phone and Email server, or other applications. Compared with the short messaging service in the form of text, which has been applied successfully now, the multimedia message can provide the users with message content of several media forms including video, audio, and so on, thus the operators can provide users with very rich and personalized service. For example, the static pictures and dynamic videos of the beautiful scene seen on the way of trip can be shot and decorated with background music and then sent to relatives and friends in distance at will, or electronic cards made by oneself can be sent to them.
The maximum size of the content of a text message is only 140 bytes, whereas the size of the content of a multimedia message is much larger, generally around 100K bytes nowadays. However, with more and more powerful transmission capability of the wireless network and the higher transmission speed, the size of the message is not a key problem any more. With the development of the multimedia messaging service, there will be more and more users using the multimedia value-added service, especially the multimedia messaging service. How to direct more users to use the multimedia messaging service is a key issue.
Nowadays, the personalization of the multimedia message is not very evident for mobile phone's users; the messages sent are always fixed pictures or videos in which various personality elements including signature service can not be added by the users, because the users have some difficulty in editing the multimedia messages, for example, editing ability is limited, no individual signature or limited individual signature can be input, or the input is complicated; meanwhile, it costs a lot of time.
Therefore, a method for realizing the multimedia message signature service is desired to add personalized content into the multimedia content in order to enrich the MMS.